exception
by reboctoria
Summary: Hikigaya membenci gadis baik. Pertanyaannya: Apa Yukinoshita termasuk dalam golongan 'gadis baik' itu?—{hikigaya/yukinoshita}


**exception**

 **Disclaimer** : Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru © Wataru Watari.  
 **Pair:** Hikigaya/Yukinoshita.  
 **Warning:** Ooc.

.

* * *

.

Bel sekolah menggema, menandakan bahwa pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir. Seluruh siswa pergi berhamburan ke rumah masing-masing, mengistirahatkan otak mereka yang sudah penuh akan angka dan huruf hari ini. Walaupun ada yang menempatkan diri mampir ke _caf_ _é_ dan karaoke (yang biasanya dilakukan oleh kaum-kaum _populer_ ), dan ada pula yang menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan klub yang mereka ikuti.

Contohnya: lelaki ini.

Lelaki dengan mata persis ikan mati dan berambut hitam kehijauan dengan _ahoge_ yang menyumbul di atas kepalanya itu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan klub dengan kedua tangan yang dia sembunyikan di saku. Dia berjalan dengan langkah gontai, seolah kelelahan walaupun dia tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat apapun hari ini.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, dia sudah sampai di depan pintu klub yang dia ikuti. Dia pun menggeser pintu itu tanpa berpikir dua kali.

 _"Ara,_ Hikitani- _kun_."

Suara halus, dingin nan anggun itulah yang pertama kali dia dengar usai menggeser pintu.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan dihiasi pita merah, menyapanya dengan nama panggilan aneh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Gadis bermata biru itu duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul ungu, serta secangkir teh dengan asap yang masih mengepul yang tersaji di hadapannya. Hikigaya yang semula terdiam di tempat, melangkah masuk menuju ruang klub.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu," ujar Hikigaya dengan nada datar. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati kursi yang biasa dia gunakan. Dia menggeser tempat duduknya, memposisikannya dengan nyaman, lalu mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas sana. Lalu, bisa ditebak, dia mulai mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya, lalu membacanya dengan khusyuk.

Detik berikutnya, hening. Tak ada percakapan-percakapan berarti. Yukinoshita asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Hikigaya.

"Yuigahama?" tanya Hikigaya memecah hening, dengan mata yang masih fokus pada buku.

Yukinoshita sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. "Yuigahama- _san_ pulang duluan, ada janji untuk ke karaoke dengan temannya. Tadi dia mengajak kita berdua, tapi aku menolak," jawab gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

Hikigaya menatapnya bingung. "Tapi aku bahkan belum memberi jawaban."

"Tak perlu. Lagipula, kausudah pasti akan menolaknya."

Hikigaya mendecik lirih.

 _Sial._

Lalu dia kembali sibuk dengan membaca bukunya. Berdebat dengan seorang Yukinoshita Yukino hanya akan membuang-buang waktu bagi seorang pengagum beruang sepertinya.

Oh, benar. Lelaki ini, lelaki bermata ikan mati yang tampak-sangat-pemalas-ini, adalah seorang pengagum beruang. Alasannya?

Simpel.

Dari beruang, dia bisa belajar banyak hal. Tentang hidup dan kesendirian. Dia juga menerapkan prinsip beruang itu dalam kehidupnya. Walau akhir-akhir ini dia merasa, bahwa dia sedikit menjauh dari gaya hidup beruang yang selalu dianutnya. Orang demi orang mulai mewarnai hidupnya, walau sampai sekarang dia masih belum juga memiliki seseorang yang bisa disebut teman.

Ya.

Orang didepannya ini bukan temannya. Dia hanyalah _kenalan_ -nya.

"Hei, Hikigaya- _kun_."

Ganti Yukinoshita yang membuka membuka suara. Dia menutup bukunya dan membatasi halaman yang tadi dia baca dengan jari tangan, dan matanya menatap Hikigaya dengan penasaran.

Hikigaya mengikuti. Dia menutup bukunya, lalu menatap Yukinoshita dengan heran. "Ha?"

Yukinoshita terdiam. Dan bukannya menjawab, dia justru mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menatapi langit senja yang makin menjadi jingga. Angin diluar sana terlihat berhembus secara tak sabar, membuat daun-daun yang semula bertengger di pohonnya menjadi berguguran. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Hikigaya hanya menatapi gadis itu dengan heran.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Yuigahama- _san_?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur secara tiba-tiba dari mulut seorang Yukinoshita.

Hikigaya mengernyit. Tanda bahwa dia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Yukinoshita. Tapi, bukan Hikigaya Hachiman namanya kalau tak bisa mencerna pertanyaan sepele seperti ini. Dia pun menjawab sekenanya.

"Yuigahama adalah gadis baik. Dia selalu tersenyum, ramah, dan baik pada orang lain. Dia selalu membantuku, walau kadang dia menimbulkan masalah bagiku. Yah … kautahu, 'kan? Dia adalah gadis yang baik. Dan aku benci gadis baik."

Yukinoshita menolehkan wajahnya, mempertemukan matanya dengan mata milik Hikigaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah. Maksudku, begini … jika seorang gadis baik padamu, dia juga baik pada orang lain. Sekali saja dia tersenyum padamu, kau akan merasakan jantungmu berdegup, dan membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau jatuh cinta padanya. Walau dia sama sekali tak memandangmu dalam artian itu. Singkatnya: kebohongan adalah kejahatan yang berada dalam diri seorang makhluk bernama gadis baik."

Hikigaya membahas pandangannya secara panjang dan lebar. Dan Yukinoshita hanya mengukir sedikit senyum mendengarnya. "Seperti biasa, kata-katamu busuk seperti matamu."

Hikigaya menimpali dengan senyuman sinis, "Heh, kaubisa menyebut itu sebagai salah satu keahlianku."

Yukinoshita hanya meliriknya sedikit, lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Jam di dinding terus bergerak. Jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka dua belas dan jarum pendeknya di angka lima.

Jam lima tepat. Dan mereka berdua harus segera mengakhiri kegiatan klub mereka. Namun, sebelum itu, suara Yukinoshita kembali terdengar.

"Hikigaeru- _kun_."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hikigaya berdecik. "Sudah kubilang, namaku Hikigaya." _Dan lagipula, kenapa kau bisa tahu nama panggilan sd-ku itu?_

"—Apa aku termasuk dalam golongan gadis baik yang kaubenci?" kata Yukinoshita, menyeleweng dari pertanyaan yang Hikigaya ajukan. Alis Hikigaya kembali mengerut heran. Dan dia menghela napas bosan.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Kriteria gadis baik yang kusebutkan tadi—ramah, baik, murah senyum. Sekarang merenunglah, apa kau punya sifat itu?" tanya Hikigaya balik.

Yukino mengangguk kecil, "Kurasa … iya."

Hikigaya menghela nafas lagi. "Kau ini, daripada disebut gadis baik, lebih tepat disebut gadis-bermulut-garpu-yang-bisa-menusuk-siapapun. Jika orang sepertimu ini adalah gadis baik, aku benar-benar kasihan pada lelaki yang akan jatuh hati padamu nanti."

Yukinoshita memandangnya heran, dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. "Baiklah, jawabanmu membingungkan ; tapi aku puas. Pertanyaan terakhir: Apa kau membenciku?"

Hikigaya yang menganggap debat ini seperti ajang cerdas-cermat, dengan lelah menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan dua kata.

"Mungkin … tidak."

Mendengar jawaban tidak terduga itu, Yukinoshita tersenyum tipis. Lalu mengucapkan kata yang sungguh bertolak belakang dengan ekspresinya sekarang.

"Begitukah? Kalau aku, aku sangat membencimu."

Dan Hikigaya hanya tersenyum kecut kala mendengar jawabannya.

 _ **tamat.**_

.

* * *

.

 _Selamat hari raya semuanya! Minal aidzin wal faidzin, yea~ 'o')/_

 _A/N: ... Plis don't kill me bikos fic ane kagak ada kemajuan gini ;;A;; Fyi, ane juga udah berusaha biar cerita yang ane buat kagak datar kayak papan gini, dan juga udah sering baca tips-tips menulis yang ada di gugle. Tapi yah ... apa daya. Tapi ane promise, bahwa ane bakalan bikin fic dengan konflik yang, yah, setidaknya yang sedikit negang/?, dan gak datar lagi. (Yah amin-in aja sih /lah)_

 _Dah lah, A/N-nya kepanjangan. Dan plis jangan spoilerin ane LN atopun animenya. Ane baru nonton soalnye ToT_


End file.
